Connections
by SoulreaperAlchemist
Summary: "I will never love any person ever again." I vow as blood trickles down from the place on my arm where my skin and the blade made contact."i will never forgive Roy mustang" the sequel 2 Never keep secrets from your friends story.
1. Chapter 1 The Language of Death

i don't own any of the Character blah blah you kno. warning: this has cursing (mainly Ed)

"I will never love any person ever again." I vow as blood trickles down from the place on my arm where my skin and the blade made contact. "I swear it. I will never love others on my mother's grave. I will stay away from others and never have unnecessary friendships. I will only have friends that will be my allies when I am in need. And I will become a state alchemist and destroy the military from the inside. I will never forgive Roy Mustang for what he did to me and Alyssa. Never." The blood fell onto the floor and the vow is now final. "Now to go to get my State Alchemist thingy ma jigger." I say as I walk away from the five tombstones.

"You are now a dog of the military." Roy Mustang says as he gives me my packet watch and certificate. Of all people why him? "You are the Moon's Alchemist."

"Sounds too sweet and mystical for my taste but, oh well." I retort.

"That's how every one, but me, sees you." he smirks. I've been nice to everyone here besides him, of course. I'd lied about my name because if Mustang knew who my mom was I'd never get my revenge on him. My name is Ninala Isa (ee-za), but I told them it is Izabella (spelled with a z on purpose) Martez.

"Iza!" Roy yells bringing me back to Earth.

"What? Did I miss something?" I ask innocently.

"Yes. I need you to go with Havoc to pick up the Elrics. Like now."

"Fine, fine." I say annoyed. I mumbled under my voice, "Bish!"

Havoc finally came into view. "Yo! Havoc!" I say cutely as I run/skip/dance (or whatever the hell they did in _**ninja melk**_ on ) to him.

"Izabella! What up?"

"Mr. Mustang wants me to come with you to pick up the Elrics, whoever they are."

"You don't know the Elrics? Wow, I thought they were famous for wrecking buildings and disturbing the peace."

"Sorry. Never heard of them but I guess I'll meet them today." We remain in silence as we ride over to Shou Tucker place. I really didn't care much for meeting them but I need a lot of allies and a lot of trust if I was going to have my revenge. So if I act cute and innocent, and meet people every day, visit them a lot, and gain their trust then I won't be a suspect of anything.

I ring the doorbell and a man opens it. "Hello Tucker-san. My friend and I are here to pick up the Elrics."

"Right this way."

"Hey chief, we're here you pick you up." Havoc says as we get there. "… Mind if ask what you're doing?" A dog with a girl on its back rests on a boys back.

"Oww. Ow. Oww." Is all he manages to say. I giggle at them. He gets up and adds, "Uh, well… I guess you could say I'm just taking a little break from my research!"

"Did you find anything useful?" Tucker-san asks. A depressed look comes across the boys face as the dog puts its paw on his head. "… You can come back tomorrow."

"Are you going to come back?" the little girl asks the boy in armor.

He replies, "Uh-huh. Lets play again tomorrow."

"Havoc-san. Don't forget what Mustang-san said." I remind him.

"Thanks, Iza-chan." He turns to Tucker. "Oh, Mr. Tucker, I have a message from the Colonel. He said, 'Please don't forget that the assessment date is coming up.'"

A sad look comes across Tucker-san's face. "… Yes. I know."

When we get to the car Havoc-san opens my door for me and the Elrics finally notice my existence. "Thank you very much, Havoc-san!" I smile.

"No problem."

I sit across from the Elrics but as I stare across the window I can tell they are staring at me. I sigh and say, "You know, Elric-san, it's quite rude to stare at a young lady, such as me, like that,"

The short boy with a braid blushes. "Who are you?"

"It's proper to tell your name before asking but… if you must act this way then fine. I am Izabella Martez. Mustang-san sent me out here with Havoc to get you two."

"Uh… Hi. I'm Edward Elric and this is my little bother, Alphonse, but call him Al because Alphonse makes him sound old." he whispers in a not so low voice to his brother, "This one's weird. She talks like a an old hag."

My mouth drops open as I raise my voice at him. "You do know I can hear you, right? And I'm not acting like an old woman. I'm just being lady-like, that is how I was raised."

"Yo, Iza-chan! Are they messin' with ya back there?" Havoc asks.

"Yeah," I sigh, "they thought they would amuse themselves by making fun of my manners and how lady-like I am."

"You two better stop that. Or else Iza-chan will drown you even without a lake nearby."

"Havoc-san! I can't do that! It's too mean." And there are too many witnesses.

"What does he mean by that?" Al asks.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot that I left something out. I am Izabella Martez, the Moon's Alchemist." The car stops and I climb out. The Elrics follow.

"Hey, Iza-chan!" Ed calls as I try to leave.

"I don't know you very well so please call me Martez-san or at least Izabella-san." I scold.

"Fine. Izabella-san, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. What does this-" he comes over to me and puts the hand from my head to his. "Your only a few inches bigger then me."

"So? What wrong with that?"

"Aren't you upset about your height? Don't you get mad when people notice?"

"No."

"Why?" I think about this one. The only reason I have is because it enhances the cute and innocent effect but I can't tell him that. I should say something unexpected and lady-like. Then it hit me.

I flip my long midnight blue hair as I turn around to leave. "Because I, unlike you, chibi-san, am very proud of who I am."

He stands in silence for a while until I'm pretty far away and he realizes I just called him chibi-san (Short).

When it's lunch break Havoc, Brenda, and Fury sit by me at my usually empty table.

"Hello, Iza-chan!" They all say. These are some of the people that that I let them call me, Iza-chan.

"Hello, everyone! How was your day?"

"The highlight of my day is when you told Edward off. That was hilarious!" Havoc says chuckling.

"What did she say?" Brenda says.

"He was basically being rude to her and calling her short and she didn't care. So he ask why and she said 'because I, unlike you, chibi-san, am very proud of who I am.' Then flips her hair and walked off. Man you should of seen his face!" they all chuckle and I giggle like an English school girl at a tea party.

"Well he was being very rude and I didn't want to say anything unlady-like so I told him the truth and showed a bit of attitude. He deserved it!"

"Well I sure don't have feelings now do I?"

"Eeeek!" Is all I can get out as I fall to the ground. He was listening! How am I going to gain his trust now? "Wait! Edward-san I-"

He pushes down on my shoulder as I try getting up, causing me to fall back down.

"Nii-san!" Al-kun yells after Edward. "That wasn't very nice!"

I look down not getting up as fake tears slice slowly down my checks. "I guess he won't ever forgive me." I mumble.

"Don't worry- Iza-chan?" Havoc says as I get up and run.

I stop at the door to see their reaction. Each one of them are glaring at Edward and scolding him. I wait a few minutes before coming back in to eat. I waited until the right moment to come back and sit back down. My eyes are red and puffy.

"Iza-chan." I look up at Fury-san. "No worries. He'll forgive you. You're a very kind and loving person. He'll warm up to you. Just give him some time."

"Really, Fury-san?" he nods and I smile. "Great, I hate it when people are mad at me. I can wait, I guess."

"But if he ever asks you out or does anything to you, we'll beat him up." They all nod and have an evil look in their eyes. I sweat drop.

"Isn't take taking it a bit far?" I ask.

"Not far enough!" Brenda says taking out his gun. Two more sweat drops. I giggle at their silliness. I really do have their trust now. Yay for me!

The next two days I go with Havoc to pick them up then drop them off I don't speak with Edward, only Al-kun.

"Hey, Alu-kun!" I say using my nickname for him on the way to Tucker's house on the third day.

"What?" he asks.

"Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Cookie!"

"Cookie who?"

"I don't know I just really want a cookie." It wasn't a very good joke but we laugh at the randomness of it.

"You are really close to Al." Havoc says as we leave the Tucker estate.

"Mm-hm! Alu-kun is very nice! Unlike Edward-kun…" my voice goes quiet as I say that last part. The phone in the car goes off after a few good minutes of silence.

"Edward? What is it? Hey!" He hangs up the phone. "Something happened to the little girl. They want us to rush over there quickly and call the police."

When we get there I jump out the car and run inside to find Alu-kun on the couch. He was looking down at his hands.

"Alu-kun! What happened?" concern filled my voice. He doesn't answer so I turn to Edward. "Edward-san what happened?"

"He transmuted… Nina… Alex…" the words won't come out.

I go into the room Tucker was in and gasp at what he has done. I bend down and look at his brused face. He flinches thinking I was going to hit him but instead I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You do know that no one can fix this, right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you will regret this?"

"N… yes." He seems a bit pained. I give him a small hug and whisper to him.

"We all make mistakes." I then let go and turn to the Nina/Alexander chimera. I hug them tightly as tears roll down my eyes. Real ones. "Don't worry, Nina-chan. No matter what, your Papa and even me will love you. Okay?"

"Oh…kay. Onee-chan." I give her a warm smile as I cry a bit harder. Edward, Alu-kun and Havoc stare at me in the door. Astounded at what I had just said. "Wanna play?"

I smile and say, "Okay. For you Nina-chan." I played with her for a little bit as the guys stare at me. I stop when the police get there and take care of things. "I have to go, okay Nina-chan? I'll be back later. Remember, we all love you!" I call as I hop into the car.

"Love you too, onee-chan!" The door shuts and even as we get into the car the Elrics stare at me.

"Izabella-san." Edward says finally.

"Hm?" I say in response.

"I'd like to say… I'm sorry and thank you." He holds out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce."

I heard what happened to Nina and Tucker when I get to HQ.

"What?" I yell a bit too loud. He (I don't know his name) told me all about Scar and his plans. "Alu-kun!" I yell running out the door.

"Wait but you're a-"

"I work with water and it's raining. I think I'll be fine!" I call back. I run outside until I hear an explosion close by. I find Alu-kun running my way, Scar not too far behind.

They pass me up and go into an alley. Alu-kun puts up a wall. I bend my neck to crack it as Scar comes closer. I clap me hands and motion a shove toward him. Water rushes toward him and pushes him back a bit. He quickly gets up and charges at me.

"Shit!" I clap my hands and water pushes me upward to the edge of a wall.

"Iza-chan?" Alu-kun yells.

"Yes?" I say sheepishly. The wall breaks as a hole is blown from it. I fall down and yell, "Shiiiit!" I don't care if it's fucking unlady-like I don't want to die. Luckily Alu-kun catches me. "Thanks! Now run like hell!" Scar puts his hand on the wall causing it to collapse.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" Edward yells.

"Who cares just fight damn it!" I yell clapping my hands and letting a wall of water form. I shove it at him and Edward and Alu-kun attack him. They all fight and a few times I clap my hands to make water grab his legs.

Scar does the unexpected and blows a hole in Alu-kun's side. It's hollow.

"Alu-kun!" I yell as Ed gets pissed and fights Scar harder. I run over to help him but he yells at me instead.

"Go help Nii-san!" As I go to do that his arm blows up.

"Automail?" I yell surprised. My brain hurts. I sit there frozen for a while as they talk until Alu-kun yells at me. "Right!" I say running at Scar. But he quickly breaks my wrist and knees me in my gut knocking the air out of me. I wail in pain as I fall down.

As Scar reaches down for Edward's head but a gunshot stops him.

"That's enough!" Mustang grouches.

They all start talking while I tune them out wailing in pain. Mustang does something stupid, like always and tries to get himself killed but Hawkeye stops him on time. I like her. She's cool. Armstrong comes out of nowhere and attacks Scar, rips his shirt off, like always. Then we find out he's Ishvarlan. Now I tune in only to see him blow up a hole in the sewer Havoc refuses to go in. Can't blame him.

Al punches Edward and they fight when they stop fighting Hawkeye comes over and puts her coat on his shoulders. Everyone and I mean everyone goes over there. I slowly stand up and stay a foot away from the wall on the other side of the street. That's when it hit me. A sharp shadowy blade thingy comes from clear across the street and hits me right in the middle of my chest it threw me against the wall. The thing disappeared as quickly as it came. Then I see a little boy in an elementary school uniform running away.

I let out a weird high-pitched ear bleeding, "EEEE- YAAAAAAHHH!" before coughing up blood. What **hell** was that? A soprano donkey trying to sing? This caused everyone to look at me and run over to me as I slide against the wall and fall onto my knees.

I hear a few people yell my name. I'm not going to make it; I'm never going to get my revenge, will I? No. I can't cling onto life much longer. I am now officially dead, sort of. Sadly the last thing that ever comes from my lips is, "Pysoofmushangmoodikhopbunhail."

…

That's dead for, "Piss off, Mustang. You suck. I hope you burn in hell."


	2. Chapter 2 I smell death

i don't own any of the Character blah blah you kno. warning: this has cursing

* * *

"I smell disease." I say while gaining consciousness.

"Izabella, your finally up." A voice grumbles. I look up to see Mustang, Hawkeye, and a man I don't know leaning against the wall.

"What happen?" I ask running my hand through my hair.

"You and the Elrics were attacked by Scar a few days ago. You've been out for four days now." The man says. The man looks familiar. Isn't he an old buddy of Mustang?

"Excuse me, Sir, but I can't seem to remember your name. Would you mind telling me?"

"The name is Maes Hughes. I'd like to know what attack you back there and when."

"Well…. I remember standing up then some black shadowy thingy ma jigger hit me and pinned me against the wall. But right before I yelled it disappeared. I could have sworn I saw an elementary school kid running away…" I keep wondering about the boy.

"Izabella… EE-ZA-BEL-LA!" Mustang yells.

"No I don't want cheese on that!" I yell bringing me back. What the hell was that? _'I don't want cheese on that!'_ I'm becoming more insane by the minute. They stare at me in surprise. "Um… Eto… I say random stuff like that when I tune back in. Sorry, I know I'm impossible. Wait a minute! What happened to the Elrics?"

"They went to go see their mechanic." Mustang answered this one. "You'll be staying in this hospital room for a few more days. Then when you're healed I'll I have stuff for you to do."

"I hate this place. Smells like diseases. I want to go home. But I won't try to sneak out if before I do stuff I can visit an old friend in central city for a bit. I'm worried for her mother. I was going to go over during the weekend but…" I trail off.

"Fine. But come strait back here afterwards okay?" he finally agrees.

"Alrighty!" I yell in glee.

* * *

Finally I leave for Central City two days later.

"Scieszka!" I yell when I barge through her door.

She jumps up and squeals, "Nin-"

"You have to call me Izabella Martez from now on. It was the only was I could get this." I show her the silver pocket watch.

"Wow! You got in!"

"Yup!" I say proud of myself. "So what have you been up to?"

She sighs and says, "Working for some dude for a book that was burned in the library. That's so sad. I like that one."

"Of course you do, my little book worm! Now I'm going to be in town for a while, can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course! But they are coming to pick these note up tomorrow so don't bother me too much, okay?"

"Yes, Shie!" calling her by her old nickname. True to my word I didn't bother her until morning when some voices were praising her for her hard work. I got a bit mad so I deicide to give them a piece of my mind.

"Hey! Excuse me! But I'm trying ta-"

"Iza?" a familiar voice asks. I then open my eyes to see Edward and Al in the middle of the floor.

"Al-wun? Shie wheh is em her?"

"You know mornings aren't your best times of day. And you know these two Nin -"

"Yes I do know them from work." Safe! "In fact I got pretty bang up in a fight with-"

"FIGHT?" Shit. "Do you even remember what those creeps did to you? Remember-"

"Scieszka! This isn't the best time for that right now!" I motion to the people in the room with us.

"Oh. Sorry." She says quietly.

"S'okay, I know I should be more careful but I got worried over these guys right here." I said pointing at the two idiots on the floor.

"… I'm lost. You know each other?" Edward asks. No shit, Sherlock.

"Yeah. We knew each other since… how many years ago, Shie-chan?"

"I really don't remember. Ever since those no good boyfriends you had left to go with some one for a selfish reason. I swear, they left you and you best friend behind and your Parents died. I think-"

"Scieszka! They were **_so_** not my boyfriends. I hated and still do, I hate them so much I forgot all of their names. Do you call that a boyfriend?" I scold.

"Well-"

"Shut up! I already know what you were about to say. Well I'm leaving so you guys can finish up whatever. I'm going to see Ma, okay? Then I have to leave back to… **him**." The word comes out bitter with discuss written all over it. "Ba-bye, everyone!"

I walk over towards the hospital that Ma is staying at.

"Nina-chan!" she exclaims when I get there. As soon as I get close enough she pulls me into a suffocating hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

I return the hug as I say, "Me too!" she lets go and I tell her about me changing my name in order to get in. She shakes her head slowly.

"N- sorry. Izabella, you haven't change a bit. Your still so simple minded and won't look at the bigger picture." She sounds a bit disappointed as she says this. "But I will not tell. I won't betray my-practically a second daughter! So why don't we talk about something a bit happier."

We talk for what seems like hours until Scieszka comes in with good news.

"Mom! Guess what?" before any of us could guess she blurts out (Which was probably a good idea because i would've guess she found a fifty foot thing of french cries, mmm), "I have a job! And with the money the Elrics gave me, I can move you into a better hospital!"

We both stare at her in shock. "You? My little Shie? A job? Usually Scieszka plus job equal two to three weeks but since you know me you can stay longer, as long as you actually work, that is." Scieszka glare at me for a while until Ma jumps in.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for you! Looks like I'll be going somewhere better then this."

"Then I'll stay for a few more days, too. I don't care if Mustang gets mad. I just can't leave you yet." I smile.

* * *

"Excuse me, Maria?" I say to the officer at the door. Brosh was there too but he was sleeping while standing. She jumps at her name.

"Oh. Hello Martez-sama."

"Oh please. Call me Izabella-san or kun or chan. Whichever you want."

"O-okay… Izabella…-kun?" I pat her on her back softly.

"Good job Maria-san!" I giggle then point to the door. "The Elrics?"

"M-hm."

"May I?"

"M-hm."

"Thanks!"

"M-hm." _Is_ _that all she can say?_

I open the door and see Edward and Alu-kun look up. "Oh hi~yo, Al," I practically sing.

"Ah! Hello Iza! What are you doing here?"

I bow in front of the two while they look at me confused. "Th-thank you very much!"

"For what?" Ed asks.

"For helping Ma, Scieszka's mom. She used that money for her mom by moving her into a better hospital and for this, I am grateful." A soft smile appears on my face. "That is all. You two are busy right now so I'll take my leave."

"Wait I have to ask you a quick question." Al says before I touch the door. Ed looks at him to me. His eyes widening when he figures out what he was going to say, I guess.

"And what is that?" I say back calmly.

"Have we ever met you before? You seem so familiar, like a distant memory that has been hidden in my brain that won't cooperate with me no matter what."

I stare at him and sigh. "Well, Al. I feel the same way. I can't wrap my brain around it but know I've seen you from somewhere. But I haven't been around people near my age since… I left their house. The family and friends I can't remember. My brain tells me it's too painful so just forget about it, but I can't. The more I try the more I think. But of course I've always been this impossible." I smirk.

"Can I ask you a question too?" Ed pipes up.

"Sure, but I must ask you one in return."

"Fine. Why do they call you the Moon's Alchemist?"

"That's easy. Because I'm a creature of the night. I can stay awake for days and not yawn. And I can use all the elements of H2o. Ice, vapor, and water. Since it was too difficult to think of a name that covers all three they decided on Moon's Alchemist. I don't like it, it sounds too… sweet and majestic. But it fits my personality quite well. The moon has many scars and scratches that people can see but it shines so beautifully and brightly that no one pays attention to any of that stuff. I love the night… so much. All the stars and distant places in it. It never ends and is a mystery. Just. Like. Me." I sigh. "Some very special to me told me this. Can't remember whom, but that person was very dear to me. Some one I tried very hard to hold on to but that person just slipped away and never look back." Tears began to collect in my eyes but I bat them away and look back at Edward and Al.

"That sounds familiar." Edward says. "Maybe it's some metaphor."

"Yeah. Maybe. Ed, Al. I'm going to ask my question. More of a request really." I smile.

"Okay." Ed says but looks unsure.

"Ed, Al… will you become my close allies? I need a lot of people to support me for a plan I have and I want you two to be my right hand guys. I won't order you around or anything. All I want is no secrets between us. That is all."

Ed stares back at me in surprise. "Why?"

"Because… I want this place to change and I'll take any chance I get. I don't want Mustang's plan to carry out because if it does then we'll all be in deep crud. You two are the surest people I know that can really help me. I want to help you guys too. So what do you say? Truce?" I ask stretching my arm.

"Fine. Truce." He shakes it and I smile brightly.

"All right!" I yell skipping over to the door. "Thanks! I'll be leaving now. Ba-bye!"

When I close the door Alphonse said something out of the blue that would have me stop I my tracks if I had heard it. "Nii-san, do you remember a girl and a woman named, Kimber Lee and Naa-chan?"

* * *

Ooo what are they talking about?

Iza: French fries!

you are just obsessed with french fries aren't you?

Iza:Yup!

*Sigh* pls review and i'll try to erite more soon!

Iza: love and piece!

it's peace.

Iza: it is what i say it is! *Scary*

*Sweat drop*

OMG! i was looking at stuff from my stories like the hits and visitors and stuff like that and i noticed something... a lot of people actually like my stories... holy crap! there were people from other countries too! like germany, u.k., italy, U.S., and so many more! i cant believe it! i so happy! thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Milk Hater

**Me:Sorry for the slow update. Soo...*Awkward silence* Sup peeps?**

**Iza: French-**

**Ed" *covers her mouth* don't even think about saying it.**

**Iza: *Licks his palm***

**Ed: Ewww! *Lets go***

**Iza: French Fries! ha ha! take that suckers!**

**Me:Ed I though you could shut her up!**

**Ed: I tried to!**

**Me:You sould've kissed her and she'd shut up for good!**

**Ed: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M KISSING HER!**

**Iza: OH! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT KISSING ME, YOU MICRO PEA!**

**Ed: I'M NOT A MICRO PEA! YOU FRENCH FRY OBSESSED OLD LADY!**

**Iza: I AM FRENCH FRY OBSESSED BUT I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!**

**Me: she admits it! hallelujah!**

**Ed: YOU SURE ACT LIKE ONE! HAHA! YOUR ONE MILLION YEARS OLD! LOOK AT THOSE WRINKLES AND GRAY HAIR.**

**Me:oh shit Ed.**

**Ed: What?**

**Me: you are David and you just tossed yourself in the lions den.**

**Ed: What?**

**Me: just turn around, you baka.**

**Ed: *turns around* ... oh shit.**

**Iza: *holding ichigo's bankai sword* What did you call me PUNK? *Pushes the tip to Eds neck***

**Ed:*gulp***

**Me: due to the graphic nature of this i will not- Iza you puta! how dare you cut me by accident! i'll kick your ass!**

**Ichigo: My sword! give it back!**

**Me: *at cliffs edge* i dont own any-! *Iza pushed her off the cliff*-thiiiiiiiiiiiiing...!**

**Roy: -besides her oc's.**

* * *

Surprisingly only a few days later those idiots ended up in a hospital.

"What the Hell did you do this time?" I ask as soon as I'm in the room. "You two are total idiots. If I could I'd so slap you both."

"You don't have to worry about that. Maria Ross already got me..." He mumbles softly. I laugh at him. "What are you laughing for?"

"S-s-sor-ry! i-its jus-st too... f-funny!" I say in between laughs. "You got what you deserved!"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever the Atom sized alchemist." Crap I didn't mean to say that aloud!

"WHO ARE YOU CALL-"

"I didn't, Edward. God I swear you're like a girl. Getting upset about your appearance. I think your height fits you just fine." I smile a genuine smile which causes him to blush for some reason. "What the Hell Edward?"

"Nothing ah ha ha ha! Hey can you do me a big favor?" He says too quickly.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Drink that bastard people call 'milk'." He says glaring st the milk in front of him.

"What the Hell? Is that your mortal enemy?" When he nods I start to laugh my ass off.

"What? Why are you laughing?" He growls.

"Because the great Fullmetal Alchemist hates milk? That's hilarious!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Whatever." I went over to the couch and sat down. "So... what happened?" He told me about lab five and the two people he saw there. "Hmm. I see."

"So... will you drink the bastard for me?" He asks giving me his adorable puppy eyes.

"Fine. But only 'cause you look so cute right now."

"Yes!" He put his in the air probably feeling victorious. I grab the milk and slowly sip it.

"Wanna play game?" I ask feeling as bored as Hell.

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's one when we just ask each other questions about each other. Like; what's your favorite color?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Gold. And sliver, too. Can't forget about that one." I note after blushing when I remember his hair and eyes are both gold. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, really?" he asks sounding shocked by my answer. What's your favorite type of food or dish?"

"Hm. That's hard. I'd have to say... cupcakes and waffles."

"Wow. Cup cakes and waffles? I didn't expect that. Well, mine is... stew."

"You know stew has milk in it right?"

"I know it has milk in it but the ingredients block out the hideous flavor!"

I giggle. "Okay, okay. You don't have to get so worked up about it. What's your favorite season?"

"Don't have one."

"Well, I like autumn and spring. But sadly those two are about something that people fear but they still love these seasons."

"And what is that?"

"Life and death. I don't fear it, I embrace it unlike 'normal' people."

"I can see that. What's your favorite holiday?"

"All Hollows Eve!"

"What?"

"Halloween, you noob. I bet when you where little you wore a sheet. I can see it perfectly in my head." Little Ed running from house two house getting candy. His brother right beside him. I can't see his face because it's hidden behind a sheet two.

"I'm not a noob! My favorite holiday is... Christmas." A small, soft, gentle, warm, perfect, welcoming smile spread across his face.

"Mm... so Fullmetal has a soft side. That's good." The smile remains on his face. For once he look peaceful and non threatening. "What are you thinking about?"

"My mother." His voice sounded far off. Like he wasn't here.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

"Yes, very."

"My mother was very beautiful, too. We didn't look alike yet people would say I looked so much like her. For one thing she had lovey chocolate eyes and platinum blonde hair. I have dark blue hair and black eyes. She always acted frail and gentle while I acted tough and hard. God I miss her."

"What happened to her?"

"Fire. our house caught on fire." The pain was loud and visible in my voice. _Mom... Alyssa..._

"Oh. Sorry. S'okay. Next question: who is your closest childhood friend? You can't say Al."

"Fine. In that case, Winry."

"Well you certainly don't act like it. You never tell me anything!" A voice said. We both look to the door and a blonde teen was glaring at Edward.

"Winry, how long have you been there?" Edward asks innocently.

"Just when you started talking about me. What the Hell happened to you?" Winry asks sounding genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Nothing." He said stubbornly.

"See you tell me nothing! Nothing!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"... you drank your milk?" she asked surprised.

"Huh...? ... Yep! I did. Now you can stop hassling me about it."

"Then what are you drinking?" she points at me with the half empty, or full if you wanna look at it that way, glass of milk.

"M... milk?" I say confused.

"You did not drink your milk! How dare you lie to me! If you weren't in the hospital I'd hit you with my wrench! Damn lying Shrimp!" she sounded beyond pissed.

"Well I won't drink it if I don't like it! Who are you calling if you put him near a puddle a tiny splash from a rock would drown me?" He yelled.

"Edward she said no such thing." I say in an inside voice. "Just calm down. I'll be going now. You better behave. Or else." I smile at Winry and leave out the door. A little while after I left I herd a small feminine gasp.

~no ones P.O.V.~

Winry gasps at the girl when her hair moves away from her face. _Dark eyes and dark blue hair. _

A look of surprise and a light blush spreads across Winry's face.

"Winry is everything alright?" Edward asks her a bit worried.

"Nah! I'm fine! I'm fine! AH HA HA HA HA! Now let's get to business." _Maybe you should've told him. He has the right to know it might be her._ Winry's rational voice told her. _No! You did the right thing! Remember what happened when she was around? Revenge!_ He irrational, jealous voice told her.

_Yeah! I did the right thing! I'm glad I didn't tell him. It's his punishment._ Winry thought to herself. _Nina... so your finally back, huh? Who will you hurt now? _

_

* * *

_**Le gasp! What is Winry talking about? Why does she hold a grudge against our beloved main character? Why does Nina have an obsession with french fries...? ****You won't find these out in our next chapter! It all comes together at the end. It'll all 'connect' later. just keep reading! thanks for your support!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 a dream or memory of halloween

**Me: ohllo...**

**Ed: Its hello, dumb ass.**

**Me: Whateva! **

**Ed: ...**

**Iza: this chap is very short and SoulreaperAlchemist wrote it only to put a twist in the story and bc its halloween. FYI she owns nothing besides me and ideas 4 the story line and other OCs  
**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_"...naa... ni...na..."_

_"Who is that?" I ask out lound as I cover my eyes from the blinding sunlight. _

_"Nina! Wake up! It's Halloween! C'mon my little angel." A familiar voice calls._

_"Mama...?" I say in a child's voice. I'm a child again._

_"BOO!" two figures in white sheets yell._

_"Aah!" I yell falling out of my bed. "Hey is that you... and...?" I can't remember their names, but they knew what I was talking about._

_"Yup! We sure scared you! Scaredy cat!" The short one yells with the sheet still on his head._

_"Hey! I'm not girlie or scared! Unlike...! Now that's a real cry baby!" Can't remember that name either._

_A doll flew to my head. "AM NOT!" another voice yelled. A girl in a pink dress with a veil over her face came into the room.  
_

_"OWW! THAT HURT...! HOW DARE YOU!"_

_"Whatever 'angel'." I look down at my angel costume. _

_"Shut up!"_

_"Nina!" my mother scolded in her honey voice. "What have I told you about that word?"_

_"That I shouldn't say it..." I pause. "Hey Mama! Can we make cookies over at Auntie Tish's house?"_

_"Yeah!" The two sheet ghost exclaim._

_"Hmm... why don't you two boys go ask your mother for me, okay?" her famous elegant smile was place on her face. _

_"Yes Queen Kimber Lee!" The two sheets and the girl with the doll walk away._

_~~Scene change~~_

_"... Don't leave me! Mom!" Ma hold me back at my mother funeral as her casket and Alyssa's casket are lowered six feet into the ground, never to see me or the world again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! Come back! MAMA! MAMA!" I screech an inhuman sounding screech. Tears over flow from my eyes as Ma struggles to keep me in her arms. "I'll... never do it again... never..."_

_~~Back to her house on Halloween~~_

_"Nina, let's make some cookies." Auntie Tish smiles at me. She was Mom's best friend and we often visited her and her two sons. My little sister, Alyssa, is playing with the other little girl. Alyssa is wearing a fairy costume. God, she loved fairies a lot. She doesn't look like me at all, she looks exactly like Mother. I was the black sheep of our family. Mother said I looked so much like me father, who she used to say was killed in a war. He did fire alchemy. At first I was pround to look like him. That was until I learned a horrible secret about him._

_I made oddly shaped cookies with my mother, the other girl, and Auntie Tish. The short boy only ate the cookies his mom and I made. I could see the little girl was jealous of that because she had it written all over her face._

_"Your cookies are soo good Nina!" he praises. "You too Mom."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You know what's sad, Nina?" the boy says in a creepy low voice. The room light dims.  
_

_"What?" I ask. Something wasn't right about this._

_"Every one in this room leaves you behind."_

_Memories flash in my head; the boys walk away from me after I yell at them for whatever reason, the house burning down, the girl yelling at me, Auntie Trish's death. _

_"Good bye." They all say._

_

* * *

_I scream. "No more! No more!" I hug myself and curl into a ball. "Too much... pain." It was just a dream... or was it a memory?


	5. Chapter 5 My Imortal

**Me: I have nothing to say. Nada. Zilch. Well... on to the story now, nya? oh wait! hold everything! I kno you want to get to where never keep secrets from your friends left off, but no fear! only a few chaps until it get to that point. bare with meh, ok? pls?  
**

* * *

"He-hey colonel." I say softly. He called me._ Me._

"Don't you 'hey Colonel' me. Where the Hell have you been?" He shouts.

"Damn it, Mustang! What'cha tryin' ta do? Blow my damn ears out?" I shout back.

"Well since you left I now have a mission for you. I want you to follow Ed an Al on there next mission. Come back when you have something interesting or important to tell. Got it?"

"Fine. Piss off, Mustang." I grouch as I hang up on him. I walk to the hospital the two brothers are staying. But when I get to Ed's room he's gone. "Uh... Maria? What happened?"

"I have no idea."she replys bluntly.

_Oh so very helpful!_

"Hey, Izabella! What's up?" Edward yells rounds the corner.

"Hey Alphonse, Edward. I have news for ya. I don't know whether you'll like it or not. " I grab a few strands of my hair and twirl it with my fingers.

"Ok, shoot." He winks at me and shoots with an finger gun.

"Well I just talked to the Colonel and-"

"Oh God. What does that bastard want?"

"Bare with me Edward. He just wants me to accompany you two for a short"-heh, Edward flinched-"while. is that okay?"

"Is that all? Of course it's fine!" Alphonse exclaims. "I mean it's just you, Iza. Isn't it all right brother?"

"Yeah." he sighs, "I guess. Great."

"You don't seem to enthusiastic. What's wrong? Smile!" I squeal as I pull on his cheeks. "Smile! Smile!"

"Whet gwo dahm whit."

"What? I can't understand you! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Ivabwaha!"

"Who's that?" I inquire pulling his cheeks evan farther.

"Damn it let go!" He slaps my hands away. I go and hide behind Alphonse.

"Al! He scares me and he hurt me! Do something!"

"Now, Ed, that wasn't very nice." Al scolds.

"WHAT THE HELL, AL? Yeah sure, take her side you traitor!" Edward does some weird little dance kicking his legs up.

* * *

_Winry just had to come with us and force us to go to Rush Valley huh? And she just had to stray away and get lost in automail's Wonderland_. _Stuid gear head._

I reach into my pocket to get some money out because I'm getting thirsty when I find it empty.

"What the hell?" Edward looks back at me. "My money's gone."

"Ha ha! Sucks for you!" Edward teases.

"Shut up! Can I borrow something to buy a drink? I'm parched."

"Sure old lady." I glare at him while he digs in his pockets. "Damn."

"What?"

"Um... I don't have any money..."

"What do you mean you don't have any money?" I yell.

"Uh… I think some one stole it like with you. Eh heh heh heh…heh."

"Liar!" I snap. I sigh deeply. "I can make us some money. I really didn't want it to come to this but…if I must I must." I smile warmly at the brothers and grab a cup and a nice spot to perform. I find a nice place under an oak tree and place the cup in front of me. I clear my throat and begin to sing.

_"I'm so tired of being here… suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you had to leave, I wish that you that you would plead, cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still held… on to me~" I let the note carry on for a few good seconds then I lost myself in singing._

_"You used to captivate me by you're line. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it holds my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. _

_ "These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still held on to me~e_

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone, I'm alone!_

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still held… on to me~e. On to me. To me on. Me on."_ My voice slowly fades. My eyes are closed, my left hand over my heart and the other reaches out in front of me. A loud clapping and whistle start and I slowly open my eyes. A huge crowd stood in front of me and next to me is a very shocked state alchemist. Only now do I notice that when I started to sing it went quiet.

"Encore! Encore!" the crowd roars in demand.

"Okay! Who's ready for another one?" they all cheer. "Alright…"

I take a deep breath as I start to sing again. My voice is strong, yet soft at the same time. _"Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go o~on. Far across the distance, and spaces betwe~en us you come to show you go o~on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go o~on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on... Love can touch us one time and last for a life time and never let go till we're go~ne. Love was when I loved you. One true time, I hold you. In my life we'll always go o~n. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the does go o~n. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and o~n. Mmmhhhmm... You're here, there's nothing I fear and I kno~ow that my heart will go o~on. We'll stay fore~ver this way. You're sa~fe in my heart and my heart will go on and o~o~o~n."_ I held the note for a good five seconds and let my voice carry. I bet the whole town could hear me.

"Wow." Edward gasps when I open my eyes signaling the song was over. "That was… amazing."

"Thank you, Ed." I giggle at the shocked Edward Elric.

"That was so beautiful, Iza." Al agrees. "What are the names of the songs?"

"Well the first one is _My Immortal_ and the last one was a song my mother would sing to me and my little sister. It's called _My Heart Will Go On. _It's a beautiful song isn't it?"

"Yes very." Al nods.

"Yes I remember she used to call me say, 'Nina and Alyssa come! We have to practice'. she made us practice every single day."

"Nina? What do you mean Nina?"

"Uh...C'mon. We need to find Winry." I walk away with an overflowing cup of cens and try not to stop so they can question me. _This is going to be hard. We're in Rush Valley, the automail capital, and she could be anywhere._ A guy interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hello missy. May I see your automail leg?" He asks.

"No you may not." I grouch.

"Automail? What are you talking about? Izabella doesn't have automail, right?" He looks at me and I bite my lower lip. "Iza…"

"You didn't need to know." I whisper.

"Wait a minute… Edward…" Al says looking at his brother. "She doesn't use a transmutation circle either." _They are soo slow._

"Iza… What did you… You saw it, didn't you?"

"What? What? What are you talking about? Oo! Look I think I see Winry! Winry!" I call and run toward her as I soon as I see her._ Thank God! I'm so happy that she's here-_ "Ah!" I fall flat on my face when Ed trips me. "What was that for?"

"We. Need. To. Talk." Edward says through his teeth.

"Can it wait till later?" I say hopefully.

"No."

"Please?"

"N- hey!" I scrabble to my feet and start to run. I keep running and never look back. I round corners and run into an ally, finally stopping.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Moon's Alchemist. Just who I was looking for." A voice says from above. A teenage boy jumps down from the roof next to me wearing black skorts and tight tank top that shows his belly. His dark green hair is spiky and pointed.

"You know my name but I don't know yours. Do you mind if I could have the honor of you telling me?" I say cautious and politely.

He chuckles. "Sure I guess. I'm Envy. No ones ever talked to me so politely before. Then again they know I'm about to kill them and I suppose you don't."

"Wh-what?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you ready to be put down, little doggy?" he must be referring to me being a state alchemist. "You know too much. Maes Hughes has it all in that letter he sent you right before he died."

"But-" _I haven't evan read it yet._ I would finish but I have no time. I have to catch a train. I clap my hands causing a heavy fog to pelage the city in minutes. Him sitting there being confused I ran to the station in lightning fast speed. "Quick I need a ticket to Central!"

"It's leaving right now." The man said as he gives me the ticket.

I quickly scribble a note for the Elrics on a piece of paper. "Give this to two brothers named the Elrics when you find them. Thank you very much!"

"Alright." He waves as I make it into the train. I pant in my seat. I haven't ran that fast in… actually I've never ran that fast.

I grab the letter from the pocket and read every word carefully. My eyes widen. They're planning to turn this country into a transmutation circle.

* * *

**Questions? concerns? comments?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Thr Truth Revealed

**Me: I hate my new place. its soo confusing. no funnies today cuz im not in the mood. sorry. :(**

**

* * *

**

"Roy!" I yell bursting into his office.

"Uh, Iza, he's in a bad mood." Havoc cowers a bit scared at my outburst.

"That doesn't matter! Roy!" I yell slamming my hand on his desk.

"What do you want? Did you find anything interesting? If not lave before I torch you."

"You don't have the guts." I snap.

"Oh, really? Watch me." he lifts his fingers in front of me.

"Go a head. Snap." I push. "Coward." Here. We. Go.

He snaps his fingers and right before it hits my face I lift my fingers and snap. The blaze stops right in front of me flickering. All eyes are bulging out of their heads and on me. I snap again sending the blaze right past him.

"Nice try, Flame. But no." he still stares at me in shock. "For another time, Colonel. The country's in danger." I hand him the letter. "This is the letter Maes wanted me to have after he…passed on. Read it. I know for no ones eyes but my own but I know this is okay because you are his best friend."

He takes the letter and examines the envelope. "Why do you say 'are'?"

"Are you an idiot?" He straitens his posture at my comment. "He's alive here." I point to my heart then I reach out and touch his chest, where his heart is. "He'll always live on here and in yours and in everyone's heart. Didn't your parents tell you that?"

"No, I guess not." I pull back and cross my arms over my chest. "What does this say exactly?"

"Just read it." He obliges and reads it, eyes widening, and looks at me in disbelief. "Oh, yeah. You got it hot head. And the military's in on it too."

"Excuse me." a man in military uniform comes in. he's buff and has black hair and… violet eyes. "I'm looking for Miss Martez. Is she here?"

"Yes, in fact she's right here." Roy points at me.

"It's you." I scowl at the man.

"Excuse me?" the man says.

"I'm not stupid, Envy. By the way I haven't told them anything… yet."

"Envy?" Roy looks at me with a question written all over it.

"I guess I have to go with you, Mr. Jealousy." I walk toward Envy and Mouth 'get ready' to Roy.

When out the door I notice that the halls are empty. Envy pushes me against the wall and hold me by my neck. "You just had to open that mouth of yours. I'll make you regret it. Are you ready to be punished?"

"No. But will I ever?"

"No I guess not." He chuckles darkly. I kick him in his stomach and he lets go. I snap my fingers a few times causing him to burn. Roy's office doors open.

"What the- Izabella!" I run past Roy into the room and jump out the window. "What are you doing?" he grab my collar.

"Faking my death. When I'm done I'll meet you at your place later. Bye! I'll explain later." With that I ran trying to find some way do fake my death and make it seem like it was real. Scar. But where is he…? Damn. He's probably already gone. Well… back up plan. Ah! There's Envy right on time. Show time.

I run quickly to the bridge with the really strong current. Purrfect, nya. He backs me up to the edge of the bridge.

"Envy! Please leave me be!" I plea sounding very convincing.

"Why should I? I'm under orders." He starts to get closer and closer so I stand up on the ledge and fall into the river screaming. I can hear Envy chuckling as I hit the water. I struggle to keep my head above the water and final stay down. I clap my hands, which is very difficult under water, and an air bubbles surround me. Most likely Envy will pretend to be some one else and call Roy. I clap my hands again and water swirls around me, shooting me up from the river and on to the street. Luckily I'm just a few blocks from Roy's place.

I knock on Roy's door to his huge, and I mean huge, house. He opens the door.

"I just got a call saying you're dead. You fell into the river."

"Yes! I did it! I'm dead!" I jump up and down.

"So where are going to stay now that you're 'dead'?"

"…shoot. I didn't think this far."

Roy chuckles. "You can stay with me. But you have to obey my rules and tell me the truth. All of it."

I stare up at him. He can't make me or tell if I'm lying. I put my arm in front of me. "Deal." He shake my hand.

"Now rule number one: when I bring a date home you don't come out of your room until I tell you to. Rule number two: never leave this house unless I say so. Rule number three: no secrets. Rule number four: make yourself at home." He smiles at me and pats my head. "Your room is up there. Now I'll be back, I'm going to see my… mother I guess you can call her. Oh but I want to know one thing. Why do you know fire alchemy?"

I lower my head making sure he can't see y face. "My father did it." Truth.

"Did he teach it to you?"

"No." Truth.

"Do I know him?"

"Y… no. No you don't. Or at least I think because he left us for… research and died in the war." Not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth.

"Do you know his name?"

"No. I'm sorry but I don't know." A lie.

"That is all. We'll talk more later." With that he left. What am I doing? I shouldn't be here at _his_ house. But weirdly… he didn't ask me why I faked my death. He probably caught on though, no fear.

Why? Why do I kind of … trust him now? When I found out the truth I hated him with every fiber of my being but now… that hatred that was as hot and big as Hell is now a stove set on medium… why? I respect him and feel like I tell him the truth, tell him everything. Maybe… maybe I should tell him in the mourning. Yeah. It's decided, I'll tell him in the mourning!

I walk up the stairs to my new room and lay down on the twin size bed. Time to enter my own personal Hell. Sleep.

* * *

_"Alyssa! Al__yssa!" I yell running toward my sister. We're near a river in… wait… I can remember the name of the town! Risembool. Yeah. That's it. That's where I spent most of my childhood with those kids. Mother knew Auntie Tish since they were very little, kinda like we knew each other except they knew each other since before they were born. _

_"...Nina, what is it?" she asked._

_"Guess what I found. No I can't wait! I found some of Papa's old books on Alchemy. Cool, huh? I really wanna show the boys because they like this stuff. Oh, and if I master it very well, when Papa comes back to us, he'll be soo proud of me!" I grined at the thought.  
_

_"As if!" She snorts. "He left us and never came back and isn't coming back. I say we burn the books."_

_"No! You can't burn them! They're Papa's and there on Fire Alchemy. He's a Fire Alchemist. Papa will be so proud of me!" I jumped up and down. Alyssa sighed and walked away from me. "Hey! Aly, were ya goin'?"_

_"To the library to find books on Water Alchemy, duh. If he's a Fire Alchemist then I'm gonna be a Water Alchemist." She humphed and walked away from me leaving me alone near the river, clutching the book to my chest, vowing never to let go of it. Never._

_~Scene change~_

_A few things had change. This is a while after Auntie Tish died. Her sons were devastated and kept a distance from us. I heard talk of them leaving but never believed they'd leave me behind. We were all so close that you'd have to use a crow bar to separate us. but then again the key word here is_ were.

_"Hey, Aly, I think I've got it down!" I had the gloves made of special material like my father has and I drew the alchemical rune for fire on it. I put the glove on and it fitted perfectly on it. The symbol was even perfect in every way. I had two apple targets a few yards away from me. I put my finger in position and get prepared for snapping. _

_I snap hitting the first. Again I hit the second and again I hit the third. _

_"Hurry up! Mama's making CHEESE CAKE!" She called from inside. I jump up and down in glee. I'm so happy I snap by accident and the spark hits our house causing it to go in flames instantly._

_"MAMA! ALY!" I screech. I run to them but something stops me. This when the memory turns into a nightmare. I can see my mother and sister looking at me from the screen door. Blood seeps from their faces. _

_"Why, Nina? Why didn't you come inside? Why didn't you burn that book?" they said creepily in unison. _

_"You just had to be like our stupid Father, huh?" Alyssa asked. "That's what you get for trying to be like him. For wanting him to come back to you and take you away. For wanting your Father so badly you committed a sin, covenanting, to get it. This is God punishing you. That's why he sent Scar."_

_

* * *

_I wake up and scream into my pillow crying for a while. When I calm down I hear laughter coming from the living room. I follow it and find him talking to a woman in her late fifties, maybe early sixties.

"Oh, hello, Izabella. This is my adoptive mother, known as Madam Christmas." Roy says pleasantly when he sees me. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-yes. I need to speak to you. It matters not if it just us two or not." I reply.

"Okay. Go ahead."

I sit on the couch across from him and play with my fingers. "Do you know a woman named Kimber Lee Isa?"

"Yes in fact I do. She was the longest girlfriend I've had. Three years or so to be exact. What about her?"

I release a breath. "Well she found out she was...pregnant after you left. I knew her daughters Alyssa and Ninala **very** well. They moved to Risembool a year or so after. I'm sorry to say that Kimber Lee and Alyssa died in a fire, caused by Ninala's mistake." Tears fill my eyes and yo can hear the sorrow in my voice. "Afterwards she left and learned alchemy in Central and lived with her mother's old friend. Then she decided that she hated you and blamed you for her mistake. With that she joined the military in high hopes to bring you down, she even change her name and appearance but then she fell in love with her surroundings, including people which was something she promised she wouldn't do. Then she got to know you better and respect you, no longer does she hate you. There are two other things though. One: I lied. i know my father." I look up at him and gaze into his shocked eyes. "Two: it's you."

"..huh?"

I sigh, stand up, and hold out my hand. Tears fall down my cheeks. "Hello. I'm Ninala Marie Mustang, your daughter. Call me Nina, please"


End file.
